Eplion
This planet is a relatively well-known planet in many aspects. Both for being a part of the core-worlds and for being (perhaps even more importantly) the source for the beginnings of almost all Infestation laws. It was the source of the incident in 122 AFTL which would forever mark Infestation in the minds of humanity as being something that was dangerous, and deserved close attention rather than as being merely another novelty in the grand scheme of things. The Infestation of Eplion would leave over thirty dead, eighty missing, and another eighty injured rather severely and cause millions in property damages over the ensuing weeks. Luckily, it would take a tragedy of a much larger scale than even this to put a serious dent in the colonization efforts of this planet. If anything, the volunteering efforts and funds raised to help the victims of the near-catastrophe would serve as a temporary bolster for the planet. As a planet which is just outside of the core-worlds, it enjoys many of the privaleges of core-planets with relatively few of the restrictions imposed by the UPDF. Trade is still decent on Eplion, despite no longer being a major 'hub' world, and the planet stays now mostly under the radar in regards to major events. Timeline 43 AFTL Colony founded as a trading post. Smaller settlement population than might be considered normal, but with a large number of automated machines. 82 AFTL Eplion has grown enough that it is no longer considered merely a 'colony' planet, being fully able to support itself with it's own relativel intricate system of government. 97 AFTL Eplion involved in a mild dispute with the UPDF over new trade regulations, sanctions an embargo upon the UPDF. 100 AFTL Eplion lifts all sanctions against the UPDF. 121 AFTL Researchers newly stationed on Eplion bring in a specimen of the newly found 'Infestation' to a secure facility in the middle of one of Eplion's larger cities to preform a number of tests upon it. It is a promising subject for synthesizing a number of complex chemicals from if they can be spliced into it's DNA and harvested periodically from the organism. 122 AFTL The Infestation of Eplion breaks out thanks to a few small oversights of researchers. The entire city is purged by UPDF and collaborative militia efforts. Casualties are thankfully low, but quite a bit is lost. UPDF places temporary but tight control laws over the world during an investigation. Political pressure makes them back off within just a month of completing a three-month investigation, and universal Infestation laws are put into place and agreed upon. 132 AFTL A monument is erected in rememberence of those lost during The Infestation of Eplion precisely where it is thought that it broke containment. 169 AFTL The entire planet is asked to vote upon an extended offer by the core-worlds if they would like to join their trading alliance. By a vote of 66.2% to 33.8%, Eplion declines the offer. After an initial loss in trade as a few of the 'spurned' core-worlds stopped trade with the planet, Eplion would make a complete rebound and continue to do well. 193 AFTL Again, the planet is asked to vote upon an offer for a trading alliance with the core-worlds. Again, they decline with a fairly overwhelming percentage of 61.3% to 38.7%. This time, there is no slight loss in trade, nor unexpected 'rebound' or even small surge at all. 221 AFTL Eplion sends massive aid-packages to assist some of the 'rim-planets' during the conflict that occured during the period. Several of the colonies in the area pledge to pay Eplion back for their generous contributions. (Estimates show that only around 12% of the resources and money promised would find their way back to Eplion) 245 AFTL Current Date Category:Planet